


Jealousy

by Supergirl_Lover96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_Lover96/pseuds/Supergirl_Lover96
Summary: Lexa is alive.Lincoln is alive.The coalition and alliance still stand. There is peace.Skaikru holds a dance on the Ark and Octavia conducts an operation to prove to Clarke that she's right and Clarke is wrong with the help of Bellamy. Lexa arrives and the plan gets put into action.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors. As always, feedback is appreciated. This may turn into a collection of one-shots with a common theme of jealousy.

Lexa wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Ever since Skaikru had become the thirteenth clan of her coalition, there had been a span of peace longer than any living grounder could ever recall. Apparently when good things such as this happened, the sky-people took it upon themselves to celebrate in rather odd ways. There had been much drinking and laughter in Arkadia for the past week, and now tonight, Trikru had once again been invited to join in the festivities. Clarke had personally insisted that Lexa attend. She had seemed rather excited for what she called ‘the dance’. Lexa didn’t understand what the appeal was in a large group of people gathering into a room and dancing. Then again, she did have a feeling that her people’s definition of dancing was probably slightly different than Clarke’s and the rest of the sky-people. And so it was with slight curiosity and some anxiety that Lexa found herself entering the Ark and following the sound of voices and strange music.

 

She was slightly disappointed that Clarke hadn’t come to find her. Not that she wasn’t quite capable of finding the event on her own. Lexa hadn’t become Heda on accident. But she had been hoping that with the newly developing peace, a certain blonde might finally be ready to re-evaluate where she was at with her feelings regarding Lexa. Not that Lexa minded waiting for Clarke to be ready. She would wait as long as it took for the blue-eyed princess of the sky. But she also couldn’t deny the fact that the memory of their lips pressed together from all those weeks ago had been playing on repeat in her mind more and more frequently. Clarke was constantly on the Commander’s mind, and she was hoping that maybe tonight she could make a subtle move and see how she reacted. If she was ready to talk about trying out things as more than friends.

 

Lexa rounded a corner lost in her own head. It took her a moment to register what she was seeing but when she did she froze. The room before was filled with a mix of Skaikru and Trikru, most of them around her own age. There were tables spaced periodically around the edge of the room on three sides. The fourth side was occupied by a bar, and Lexa could see that the alcohol was already flowing freely. The middle of the room had been kept open, and groups of people were congregated there, swaying to the music while talking. Lexa spotted Clarke almost immediately and her jaw hit the floor. The blonde had her hair in a messy bun atop her head. She was wearing skin tight black pants tucked into her black boots. Her shirt, well it wasn’t much a shirt. It hugged her more than ample chest in just the right ways, and ended right where her stomach began. Her abs were on full display, with the waistline of her pants falling low and leaving nothing to the imagination. She had a drink in her hand and was laughing freely at something Raven had just said. The two girls were joined by Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy. Lexa took a step in their direction and then quickly angled towards the bar instead. Seeing Clarke looking like that had done a number on her nerves, and she needed some liquid courage before attempting to talk to the gorgeous blonde.

 

By the time Lexa made it to the opposite side of the room and found a sear at the bar, Raven had left the little group. The Commander watched from a distance as Octavia narrated what was clearly an intense and amusing tale. Lexa couldn’t help herself as she let her eyes drink in the sight that was Clarke. She’d always found the girl to be beautiful. Her fair skin, so much smoother than her own scar-covered self. That bright blonde hair that allowed Lexa to almost immediately spot her in any crowd. And those piercing blue eyes that seemed to always see right though the many walls that the Commander put up. Those eyes that made her stomach flutter whenever they met her own. She was weak for those sky-colored eyes and the girl they belonged to. And for the first time since Costia, Lexa was willing to surrender herself to that weakness. She crazed it. And seeing Clarke as she was tonight, perfect body on full display and a smile constantly gracing her lips, Lexa was a goner. As her eyes raked over Clarke’s curves and lines of well-defined muscle she felt a tug in her lower stomach. The Commander bit hard into her lower lip as she imagined running her hands over all that exposed skin. Drink long forgotten, Lexa began to subconsciously stand, preparing herself to go over to the girl who had once again captured her complete attention. Just then, however, the lighting in the room suddenly dropped.

 

Lexa jumped up, immediately assuming they were under some sort of attack. She wasn’t the only one. Across the room she saw Lincoln reach for where he normally sheathed his knife. Octavia pulled at his hand laughing and saying something. Clarke and Bellamy also were smiling and apparently unconcerned about the sudden change in lighting. Lexa looked around and realized that this was some sort of cue for the sky-people. Many of them had cheered when the lights went down and moved towards the middle of the room. The volume of the music increased as the style changed, and Lexa could feel the deep beats vibrating in her very bones. Clearly this was the real start of a Skaikru dance.

 

Looking up, Lexa noticed excitement light upon Octavia’s face at the change in music. Still holding Lincoln’s hand, she grabbed Clarke’s as well and started pulling them towards the dance floor. Clarke managed to reach back and snag Bellamy’s hand, tugging him along after them. Lexa’s eyes immediately zeroed in on their interlocked hands, and she felt a growl began to rise in the back of her throat before she caught herself. Falling back into her seat at the bar, Lexa resolved to observe Clarke and her friends awhile longer before approaching. She clearly had to calm down. And so she watched with curiosity as Octavia stopped her little entourage near the very center of the room. She watched as Clarke laughed at whatever instructions Octavia was giving Lincoln. Lexa watched as he placed his hands on her hips and she pressed her back to his front. She watched as Octavia began to move her hips against him to the rhythm of the music. And she watched as Octavia threw a challenging smirk in Clarke’s direction. Lexa’s curiosity quickly turned to shock at what she witnessed next.

 

Clarke smirked right back at Octavia before turning to Bellamy. He had an easy smile on his face and clearly didn’t need any instruction as Lincoln had. Lexa knew Clarke and Bellamy were close. The two of them had led the initial group of sky-people to come down, and still held a good amount of influence over how things were done with Skaikru now. Bellamy seemed to be Clarke’s right-hand, always there to help her or catch her. And Clarke leaned on him heavily, looking for his guidance and support in most matters. But as Lexa watched now, she wondered if she had miscalculated exactly how close the two were.

 

Clarke was pressed up against Bellamy, clearly comfortable. Their bodies were moving together in perfect sync to the music. Bellamy’s hands glued to Clarke’s hips and seemed to be tugging her impossibly closer. Clarke’s own hands reached up and behind her to tangle into his hair. They seemed perfectly lost in each other and the way their bodies moved, and Lexa realized that he assumption had been right. Skaikru dancing was nothing like Trikru dancing. As Clarke’s hips moved, Lexa knew she would never be able to get the image out of her head. She was mesmerized by how the lights danced off of the blonde’s toned stomach and fine hair. Half of her wanted to tear Bellamy’s limbs from his body for how he was running his hands over Clarke. The other half just wanted more than anything to be him.

 

*                *                *                *                *               

 

“This is not going to work! She’s freaking Commander. She is not going to get jealous seeing me dancing with you. She doesn’t even have those feelings for me anymore!”

 

Octavia smirked and Bellamy rolled his eyes at Clarke’s hissed words. Why she was whispering was beyond him. The music was far too loud for her words to carry beyond them. He leaned down to Clarke’s ear.

 

“Princess, Commander or not, Lexa’s eyes have not left you since she walked in. And her face when we started dancing? Trust me Clarke, she is definitely still into you.” Bellamy paused a moment, seemingly contemplating something, “and now that I think about it, after this she is definitely gonna hate me. Probably happily kill me.”

 

Clarke laughed and spun in Bellamy’s arms, looping her own around his neck.

 

“Thanks for doing this for me, Bell.”

 

“It’s no big thing Princess. Besides, when Octavia gets a plan like this going in her mind, it’s safest to just go along with it.”

 

“I heard that big brother,” Octavia glared at Bellamy.

 

“You were meant to, O.” Bellamy replied with a teasing smile and Clarke laughed.

 

Bellamy glanced over Clarke’s shoulder and his smile widened.

 

“Head’s up Princess. I don’t think your commander liked our change in position. She’s headed this way.”

 

Clarke’s arms tightened around Bellamy’s neck as a wave of nerves crashed over her. He read her face and gave her a small smile and a wink, saying without words that it was all gonna be okay.

 

A familiar voice behind her caused the Skaikru leader’s heart to stop.

 

“Clarke?”

 

*                *                *                *                *

 

Lexa watched as Clarke said something that made Octavia smirk and her brother roll his eyes with a smile. The next thing she knew Bellamy had his lips pressed close to Clarke’s ear. He whispered something that caused a faint red tint to cover Clarke’s cheeks. He pulled back a moment later and she turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

 

Lexa couldn’t take it. She was the Commander. She was smart and strong and brave. And tight now she needed to call upon all the courage she had and march over there. If she wanted a chance with Clarke it was now or never. She had to at least try before Bellamy had the chance to pull any more moves.

 

Throwing back the rest of her drink, Lexa stood and started to make her way over to where Clarke still stood wrapped around Bellamy swaying to the music. When she was only a few steps behind the pair, she spoke.

 

“Clarke?”

 

She noted how the blonde immediately froze before slowly dropping her arms from around Bellamy and turning to face her. The moment blue eyes met green it was like the world faded away for just a moment. The music and laughter of those around them was tuned out. It was just Clarke and herself. She saw so many emotions on full display in those clear eyes. Nervousness, excitement, anticipation, apprehension, happiness, fear, and something Lexa couldn’t quite place. She knew that her own eyes were probably betraying her confusion, nervous, and jealousy, but in that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. They stood, gazes locked, for a few more seconds before Bellamy cleared his throat and seemed to snap Clarke out of her daze.

 

“Lexa, hi! Um, I didn’t realize you’d gotten here.”

 

Apparently Clarke wasn’t much of a liar. Lexa saw right through that statement, and out of the corned of her eye she watched as Octavia rolled her own eyes.

 

“Do you maybe wanna dance or something?”

 

Clarke must have realized she hadn’t convinced anyone that she hadn’t known Lexa was there and had quickly tried to move on. A smile played at the edge of Lexa’s lips before she spoke.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if there was somewhere you and I could go to talk that’s a little quieter. That is, if your friends don’t mind that I steal you away from them for a moment.” Lexa’s less than friendly gaze landed on Bellamy at that last bit. But the boy just gave her a knowing smile which confused her.

 

“No, no. By all means. Princess is _all_ yours.” The extra emphasis that Bellamy put on his statement had Clarke throwing him a sharp look before finally finding words herself.

 

“Of course, Lexa. We can go to my room. It should be less loud there.”

 

Clarke’s words brought an unwanted blush to Lexa’s cheeks. Of course the blonde would choose her bedroom of all places when Lexa was already nervous enough about the topic that needed to be discussed. Octavia must have guessed what Lexa’s blush was all about because she smirked and winked at the Commander.

 

“Come on. This way.”

 

And before Lexa had a chance to grasp what was happening, Clarke’s hand was in her own. The blonde intertwined their fingers and began to pull Lexa along behind her. They moved through the crowd and out into the hall. Once they were there, Clarke slowed so that she was no longer pulling Lexa. They walked side by side with Clarke leading the way. She didn’t let go of Lexa’s hand.

 

The music and voices of the dance had considerably faded by the time Clarke brought them to a stop next to a closed door.

 

“So uh, this is my room.”

 

Clarke pushed the door open and allowed Lexa to step in ahead of her. The brunette wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it certainly was not this. Pushed up against the far wall was Clarke’s bed, which was a mess of blankets a few stray articles of clothing. The desk next to the door had a simple lamp and was littered with papers and different utensils. But it was the walls that Lexa’s eyes were drawn to. They were covered in sketches and drawings all clearly done by Clarke herself. There were landscapes that gave insight into how beautiful Clarke thought the ground really was. There was one depicting what must have been Clarke’s view of Earth from the Ark. And there were dozens of sketches of the people in Clarke’s life that she cared about the most. One of her mom and what must have been her dad when he was still alive. A boy that Lexa didn’t recognize but looked a little bit like Jaha. There was one of Finn and another of Raven and Finn together. Octavia was featured a few times. Alone and in a fighting stance. With Lincoln and looking more like Trikru than Skaikru. And another next to Bellamy, who had his arm slung casually around his little sister’s shoulder and a goofy grin on his face. Bellamy was also pictured solo in a few others. And it would have caused Lexa’s heart to plummet if it weren’t for the collection of drawings right above where Clarke clearly laid her head when she slept.

 

The first one to catch her eye was a black mask that looked suspiciously like the paint that Lexa coated on her face. Another depicted a pair of bright green eyes. Even on paper, Clarke had managed to give them an intelligent light yet fill them with an impossible amount of warmth. And then there were the multiple pictures of Lexa. One of her sitting in her thrown in full commander mode. Somehow Clarke had managed to make it look powerful and strong without it bleeding into cruel or merciless. And then there was one where her face betrayed her complete focus as she wielded her sword with perfect technique. But the sketch that completely captured Lexa’s attention was the one in which Lexa was wearing none of her Commander armor. She had no paint marking her skin. And she was smiling. Lexa had never seen herself look so free and happy.

 

The brunette couldn’t stop the slight gasp that escaped between her lips as she took in each of the drawings of herself. Clarke couldn’t really see her that way. The pictures were breathtakingly beautiful. She turned to Clarke just as the blonde spoke.

 

“I, uh, hope you don’t mind. I just, I can’t help but draw things that I find beauty in.”

 

Lexa shook her head. She certainly didn't mind; she just couldn’t seem to find her voice. She had not been expecting this. She knew that her and Clarke had to talk. She had to clear the air and address her feelings for Clarke. After seeing her with Bellamy she knew that it was likely a moot point now. But she still had to make sure that Clarke at least knew how she felt. And the brunette couldn’t even begin to comprehend what motivation laid behind Clarke drawing her as she had done. Sure she had drawn others, including Bellamy. But the pictures of herself, they just seemed so _raw_.

 

Trying to clear her head, Lexa moved to sit delicately on the very edge of Clarke’s bed. She looked up so see the blonde smile and roll her eyes before stepping towards her. Clarke crawled onto the bed herself and sat leaning against the wall before patting the space beside her.

 

“C’mon Heda. Get comfortable. I promise I won’t bite.”

 

Lexa’s formal title said in such a playful manner brought a small smile to the Commander’s face as she moved to sit where she’d been instructed. Only Clarke.

 

Once Lexa was settled, Clarke spoke again.

 

“Lexa?”

 

Green eyes looked up to meet blue.

 

“Are you okay? I know you wanted to talk but you haven't said a word since asking if we could talk.”

 

Clarke’s voice was so gentle and full of concern. As she spoke she’d taken Lexa’s hand in her own once more. Her thumb was rubbing soothingly across the back of Lexa’s hand, and the Commander just wanted to freeze this moment in time. So naturally she said the first words that popped out of her mouth.

 

“Are you and Bellamy together now?”

 

Clarke’s thumb froze and the girl seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment. And then, she let out a soft chuckle and muttered something under her breath. Lexa only caught Octavia’s name and plan. The blonde chuckled once more before turning to face Lexa fully on the bed, her face carefully composed to show no emotion.

 

“Why do you ask me this, Lexa?”

 

“I… Well it just seemed like… You know what, never mind. I should not have asked. It is really not my business.” Lexa’s voice became detached and indifferent.

 

Clarke’s emotionless mask cracked and her voice waivered with uncertainty and vulnerability. “It could be your business. If you wanted it to be.” She refused to lift her head and meet Lexa’s searching gaze as she spoke.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was soft and gentle. “Clarke, please look at me.”

 

The blonde shook her head slightly and the Lexa sighed at the girl’s stubbornness. It was to be expected of course. Being headstrong was one of the qualities Clarke possessed that Lexa loved the most. Slowly, the commander reached out and snaked her fingers around Clarke’s chin, tugging gently until the sky-princess gave in and their eyes met.

 

“I do want it to my business Clarke. And so I will ask again. Are you and Bellamy together?”

 

“No.” Clarke’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

Relief flooded through Lexa’s entire body. It was as though a weight had been lifted off her chest and she could finally breathe properly. She had not fully realized how terrified she was that the answer would be yes. But with her relief came confusion. Clarke, who could read her face with scary accuracy, noticed.

 

“You’re wondering about the dancing you just saw.” It wasn’t a question so Lexa just waited for Clarke to continue.

 

“It was all Octavia’s idea. She thought that if I danced with Bell in front of you, you’d get jealous.”

 

“Why would Octavia be seeking to make me jealous?”

 

Clarke blushed and pulled her gaze away from Lexa’s before answering.

 

“She thought that if you got jealous it would prove me wrong and her right.”

 

“Right about what exactly?”

 

“That you still cared about me. As more than a member of your coalition. As more than a friend.”

 

Silence filled the room as Lexa took in this information. Clarke fidgeted with the edge of a blanket, waiting to see how badly she had just screwed everything up.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa’s tone was confused as she broke the silence. “There are two things that I do not understand.”

 

Clarke refused to look up at Lexa. This was probably going to be the end of a comfortable alliance. As the ambassador for the thirteenth clan, Clarke had managed to make things incredibly awkward with her Commander and now all of Skaikru would most likely pay for that.

 

When Clarke seemed to not even acknowledge that she had spoken, Lexa pushed on.

 

“Okay. Well why would you not just ask me about my feelings? Why resort to allowing Bellamy to touch you in such a way?” There was an edge to Lexa’s voice that finally seemed to trigger a reaction from Clarke who looked up.

 

“Touch me? Lexa, we were only dancing. And as friends.”

 

“Skaikru dancing is closer to sex than it is to Trikru dancing.” Lexa’s words were mumbled but Clarke heard them nonetheless and couldn’t help the small upward tug of her lips. Lexa didn't seem to notice as she continued to mutter darkly about the sky-people’s dancing.

 

“What else do you not understand, Heda?”

 

Lexa looked up and Clarke gasped. Her green eyes were so sad and full of disappointment. When she, the leader of all the grounders, the Commander, answered, her voice shook.

 

“Why would you bet against Octavia as you did? Why would you think that I do not care about you?”

 

Clarke had no good answer. So much time had passed since that day in the Commander’s tent. And she had rejected Lexa’s advances. Things had seemed different since then. Even in light of the newly found peace, Clarke always felt as though the brunette was being careful and guarded around her. Making sure to keep her distance. And so Clarke had assumed that she had lost any chance that she had with the young leader. Octavia had argued against her on a daily basis, saying that anyone with working eyes could see the mutual attraction between Clarke and Lexa. And that was how this whole ordeal had started, with Octavia claiming she would prove it and enlisting the help of Bellamy to do so. But Clarke didn't know how to explain this all to Lexa without revealing that she had practically been pining after the Commander for weeks. She didn’t think she could take rejection if she opened up about just how much she cared for Lexa.

 

“Why did you not just ask me Clarke? Why did you and Octavia have such a bet?” Lexa was determined to get some sort of answer from the blonde before her.

 

“Because I knew what your answer would be Lexa!” Clarke seemed to explode as she let the words ring through the room. “I knew your answer and if I had just asked you I would have had to take your rejection to my face and I didn’t know if I could survive that. So I went along with Octavia’s plan because I knew she wouldn't drop it anyways and at least this way the rejection wouldn’t be quite so direct. You just wouldn’t care that I was dancing with Bellamy. Your lack of jealousy would be your answer rather than you telling me to my face that you don’t care about me.” Clarke’s voice broke at the end and she buried her face in her hands. A beat of silence passed before Lexa spoke, and she seemed to be choosing her words carefully to ensure that the blonde understood exactly was she was saying.

 

“Clarke. I have never experienced the feelings I did, to the magnitude that I did, when I saw you with Bellamy. Watching someone other than myself holding you that close, touching you, moving against your body… it is not something that I ever want to experience again.”

 

Clarke’s head snapped up so fast that it was a wonder the girl didn’t get whiplash.

 

“Lexa-”

 

The Commander held up her hand to silence Clarke.

 

“I am not finished, Klark kom Skaikru.” The sound of such a formal title brought Clarke’s eyes back up to meet her own once more.

 

“Since the day that you walked into my tent, head held high, I have been unable to cast you from my mind. And as days passed, and we grew closer, you began to occupy not only my thoughts, but my heart as well. You were not yet ready then. And so I have given you time and space. But _do not_ _ever_ mistake that for a change of heart or a lack of feelings. I still do, and I suspect I always will, care for you, Clarke.”

 

Blue eyes filled with shock, wonder, and tenderness bore into her own. Lexa waited for Clarke to speak, but the blonde just continued to stare at Lexa as though she couldn't quite believe what had been said. And then it was as if a dam suddenly broke, and Clarke threw herself at Lexa. The brunette’s years of training were the only reason that she actually managed to catch the girl and keep them from both tumbling off the bed. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, not giving her a chance to recover.

 

“I’m ready now,” she whispered right before crashing her lips against Lexa’s.

 

Lexa responded immediately, her lips molding themselves around Clarke’s whose were impossibly soft. She felt fingers tangle in her hair, and she tugged at Clarke’s hips in return. Suddenly Lexa remembered exactly how little clothing the blonde had on her top half, and she raked her nails down Clarke’s abs eliciting a moan from the other girl. Lexa leaned back onto the bed and pulled Clarke down on top of her without either of them breaking the kiss. All the built up feelings that the two had been holding back for weeks were being poured into that kiss. They were tangled together on the bed and had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

 

The door burst open and Octavia and Raven stumbled in.

 

“Oh my god, I called it! Hah, now you owe me back massages whenever I want for a week Griffin!” Octavia turned and walked back the way she’d apparently came while laughing to herself.

 

“Um, yeah. Sorry Clarke. Lexa.” Raven pulled the door closed again.

 

Clarke and Lexa stared at each other for a moment before both broke into laughter. Clarke finally managed to disentangle herself from the brunette and stood, pulling Lexa up after her. Wrapping her arms around her, Clarke whispered in her ear.

 

“As much as I would love to continue this, we probably should get back to the dance. As leading figures of Skaikru and Trikru respectively, our attendance is rather important.” Clarke’s warm breath left a trail of goose-bumps down Lexa’s neck and she could only nod.

 

“And you know, we can always continue this later…” Lexa nodded again and Clarke smiled before continuing, “besides, I think I want to dance with you, Skaikru style.”

 

The thought of Clarke moving against her the way that she had Bellamy had Lexa’s breath catching in her throat. And the knowledge that she would be allowed by Clarke, if not encouraged, to run her hands and lips over exposed skin while she did so, had her knees feeling weak.

 

“Lead the way.” Lexa’s voice was hoarse.

 

“Oh I intend to,” Clarke pulled back smiling, “but first.”

 

Clarke pressed her lips gently against Lexa’s once more. It was a feeling that neither was going to tire of any time soon.

 

 

The end.

 

 

 


End file.
